


Nightcall

by writerchick0214



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bath Sex, Durincest, Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, Incest, Lap Sex, M/M, Rivendell, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/pseuds/writerchick0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin stepped into the tub, pulling his long hair up into a loose knot at the top of his head; Fili’s eyes were immediately drawn to the long neck that was suddenly exposed. </p><p>Thoin and Fili steal a moment in Rivendell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crocochoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crocochoo/gifts).



> So this is my first Hobbit fic ever, so I'm terribly nervous. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta, Crocochoo. This story is also for a fic exchange I did with her

Fili walked as quietly as his heavy boots would allow, pointedly ignoring any elf that happened to pass. Every step echoed despite his efforts, apparently loud enough to alert Thorin because the older dwarf had the door open before Fili could even knock. Thorin raised an eyebrow in question but stepped aside so Fili could enter, locking them in as soon as Fili was through the threshold. The room was neat and organized, void of clutter just like the one Fili had been loaned to share with his brother and for a moment he felt like scoffing at how _plain_ it was; Thorin may not be the elves’ king, but he was a king nonetheless.

The young dwarf watched his uncle walk to the bed where his weaponry was laid out carefully, lined up from smallest to largest and obviously in the middle of being meticulously cleaned. Thorin didn’t say anything as he went back to his task, running an oil-soaked rag over the gleaming steel of Orcrist, eyeing it precariously. On principle, Fili shared his uncle’s hatred of elves, but even he couldn’t deny the beauty of the blade. 

Fili shed his fur-lined coat, the heavy belt falling to the floor with it. Thorin spared him a quick glance, hands moving without having to look. He grinned at Thorin, mustache beads clinking together, and began undressing slowly. Instead of folding his clothes neatly the way he knew Thorin would like, Fili let them pile on the floor atop his coat. Thorin finished and began stowing his weapons away, never looking at Fili though the blonde dwarf could see the tension in his uncle’s posture. When Fili bent over to remove his boots, Thorin left the room through a door he had not noticed before, beckoning him with a simple call of his name. Fili followed without question, shocked to see the large tub carved into the stone floor, the flickering candles giving a romantic aura ever as he was ordered to finish undressing.

Doing as he was told, Fili removed his boots and trousers, stopping at his smallclothes to watch his uncle disrobe. Thorin stepped into the tub, pulling his long hair up into a loose knot at the top of his head; Fili’s eyes were immediately drawn to the long neck that was suddenly exposed. With a groan that reverberated in the large room, Thorin spread his arms along the rim of the tub, tilting his head back to enjoy the moment of peace they were gifted.

“Are you joining me or not?” Thorin asked, sounding bored.

Fili nodded before realizing Thorin’s eyes were closed, “Coming, Uncle,” he replied and was rewarded with a smirk.

The water was hot when Fili stepped in, but not unpleasant, and smelled faintly of lavender. Fili crinkled his nose at the scent but continued on until the water reached his belly. When Fili was standing between Thorin’s parted thighs the older dwarf didn’t move.

“Wash your hair, Fili,” Thorin’s voice was low, “your braids are unruly.”

Fili scoffed but sniffed a braid, silently agreeing. Carefully, he detached the beads and metal clasps, massaging thick fingers through his blonde locks. He found a basket with an assortment of soaps and oils, all smelling of fruit or flowers and other such _elfish_ things that he disliked so much. Choosing the one that smelled the most masculine (some kind of mint and pine mixture) Fili began washing, taking extra care to unknot and clean his hair and mustache. Fili was unsure how much time had passed when Thorin finally stirred, water sloshing out of the tub from his movements. His skin was slick with water and sweat, a slight flush creeping up his chest. Fili caught his eyes, expecting another snide comment but got a hungry growl instead.

Without having to be asked, Fili ventured closer, brushing his wet hair from his face. Thorin reached out once he was close enough, cupping a rough hand around the back of Fili’s neck to pull him in. Fili went willingly, stepping between Thorin’s legs once again until their bodies touched, racing his hands on the ledge of the tub. Thorin’s lips were surprisingly soft but demanding, parting almost immediately to swallow Fili’s moan.

With a grunt Thorin sat up straighter, tugging Fili nearer with a hand splayed low on the younger dwarf’s back. Happy to oblige, Fili lifted himself to straddle Thorin, resting all of his weight on strong, muscular thighs. Both of Thorin’s hands went to Fili’s hips then, gripping tight enough to bruise; Fili winced but didn’t tell Thorin to loosen his hold, enjoying the pressure. Fili trailed his hands up Thorin’s arms, to his shoulders, and down his chest, fingertips lingering on collarbones. Thorin tilted his head back to gaze at him and Fili was once again drawn to all the skin that was normally hidden by Thorin’s thick mane of hair. Taking advantage of a rare opportunity, Fili bent down to latch his mouth onto the point where shoulder meets neck, licking and sucking while his hand followed the same path on the opposite side. When Fili kissed an inch of skin behind Thorin’s ear the older dwarf cursed, hips bucking up.

“You are a tease,” Thorin growled. His hand tangled in blonde hair, jerking hard enough to make Fili gasp. 

Fili didn’t respond, only chuckled darkly and ground down against the hardness he felt below him. Thorin’s pupils were blown wide and hard with lust, hand tightening deliciously as he gripped Fili’s chin with the other. Pressure at the back of his skull make Fili fall forward, lips crashing fervently against Thorin’s. The hand didn’t leave Fili’s chin as they kissed, instead Thorin’s grip tightened to a deliciously painful degree. Fili whimpered, winding his arms around Thorin’s neck to grind their bodies together harder, desperate for friction.

“Where’s Kili tonight?” Thorin asked, releasing his hold on Fili’s hair.

“Sleeping, probably with Ori. Who cares?” Fili responded breathlessly, attempting to kiss Thorin again. The older dwarf avoided him.

“Eager, are we?” Thorin teased, running his broad hands over the expanse of Fili’s back.

Fili nosed along Thorin’s throat, tongue following the same path. Their bodies slid together with the slick of the water and sweat, hands gliding smoothly as their tongues mingled messily. Steam filled the room quickly, their heavy breathing and moans of pleasure the only sounds to be heard and Fili was overwhelmed by how _hot_ he felt. Fili lost track of where Thorin’s hands were until he felt a blunt finger probing at his entrance, pushing in just enough to make its presence known. The young dwarf let out an embarrassing whine when Thorin stilled, grinning against his lips.

“Do not stop,” Fili practically begged, pushing back against the finger.

“I will do as I wish,” Thorin replied but pushed in to his first knuckle anyways.

Without lube the intrusion burned but the water prevented it from being overly painful, the stretch just this side of painful. Fili buried his face in Thorin’s neck, panting as he was stretched with one finger, and then two. Thorin was careful but sure, preparing Fili with practiced and familiar ministrations. When Thorin was three fingers deep Fili couldn’t help but throw his head back in wanton pleasure, pushing down as if they could go deeper. Fili’s chest was heaving, hair falling freely over his shoulders and down his back and Thorin surged forward to bite at Fili’s stubbled jaw, snarling deep in his throat.

“I’m ready,” Fili said, fingers digging into Thorin’s shoulders so hard he knew it must hurt.

“Are you certain?” Thorin asked, removing his fingers.

Fili didn’t answer, only reached down to grasp Thorin’s cock, heavy and perfect in his hand. With trembling thighs, Fili lifted his body to line Thorin up at his entrance, slowly lowering himself inch by inch. The stretch was exquisite, tight and hot and more perfect than he remembered it being. Thorin took hold of Fili’s face with both hands, drawing him in for a kiss that was all lips and tongue and teeth and everything Fili wanted. When Fili was seated completely on Thorin’s lap he felt impossibly full, his body struggling momentarily to adjust to the other dwarf inside him. Fili’s eyes fluttered shut of their own accord while Thorin’s hands moved up his face to tangle in his hair, cupping his skull firmly but gently.

Their lips were close enough for their breath to mingle, just barely brushing when Fili murmured his consent to start moving. Thorin didn’t have to be told twice, thrusting up into Fili without pulling out first. Fili nodded to himself, getting his knees on the bench Thorin was sitting on to gain some leverage, pulling himself up only to slam back down. Twin groans rung out loudly in the room, both moving for a kiss simultaneously. Fili’s body was tingling pleasantly, feeling hot and flushed, uncomfortable in the most delicious kind of way.

Somehow they got a rhythm going, water splashing every which way, steam making the air thick. Fili’s hands moved without his consent to Thorin’s hair, burying roughly in the thick strands, pulling them from the leather thong holding them atop Thorin’s head. Thorin began bucking up roughly, pulling Fili up and down by his hips, manhandling the younger dwarf despite the fact they were almost the same height. With a snarl, Fili threw the leather thong to the side, not caring where it wound up, focusing only on getting his hands and face buried in Thorin’s thick mane. Fili’s whole body twitched when Thorin wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking in time with their thrusts.

“I can’t last much longer,” Fili groaned, pulling Thorin’s head back by his hair to bite at his bearded jaw.

Thorin didn’t respond but quickened his pace; thrusting only a dozen more times before Fili was spilling between them, hot on their stomachs and moaning Thorin’s name. This seemed to be Thorin’s undoing because he came moments later, crushing Fili’s body to his. The older dwarf slumped forward to rest his forehead on Fili’s clavicle. They remained like that for what felt like hours to Fili, exhausted but content and relaxed for the first time since beginning their journey. Thorin’s fingers traced lazily over Fili’s skin, kissing softly up the younger dwarf’s chest and neck, biting playfully at a full bottom lip.

“Get your comb so I can braid your hair,” Thorin instructed, kissing Fili one last time.

Fili grinned, nodding even as he moved carefully off of Thorin, feeling empty as soon as he did.

 As Fili walked away Thorin said, “And then we will defile the elves’ tub once again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism all welcome. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, obviously. Title taken from the song "Nightcall" by Kavinsky & Lovefoxxx.


End file.
